MicroNations Fandom:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronological archives. New team Hello, and welcome to the new Community Portal! Due to much of the MicroWiki Community moving to another wiki host location, I have decided to adopt this form of MicroWiki with the help of User:daNASCAT (Thank you!). I hope that MicroWiki can now become a friendlier, less restrictive community of micronational leaders and whoever else is interested in joining this wiki. If you have any concerns, questions, or suggestions, you are welcome to post them in the Discussion section below. I am now looking for some new administrators who would be interested in helping out with the tasks that administrators do, most notably maintaining the wiki. If any of you would be interested in becoming an administrator of the new MicroWiki team, please feel free to nominate yourself here. Thank you, and have a great day all of you! Kyng Fyrst 20:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Nominations I am Going to Nominate: Alexander Reinhardt, Philip Fish, Aldrich Lucas, Peter Bralesford, and any other rightfully elected admin I had previously nominated myself, but I respectfully withdraw my candidacy. Thank you and best wishes! ~''Madam'' Secretary of State Victoria Bristow Starland 04:12 November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll help if you want (by thati am nominating myshelf, nyahnyahnyah)B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 10:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to help, because I would like to make sure that co.cc and this one have close enough ties so that the communities should remain together. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 17:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I respectfully nominate myself again. I see that Cajak has nominated himself, so I think I will too. I just don't want others jumping all over me or Starland. ~''Madam'' Secretary of State Victoria Bristow Starland 20:30 November 18, 2010 (UTC) Discussion :If you have any concerns or requests, you are welcome to express your thoughts. Kyng Fyrst 20:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I have some things to say, like the fact that this stinks of underhanded secrect politics and power hogging, the fact that with out the community's approval you and the Wikia Staff have come and total disregared our oppinions and democratic vote and staged what amounts to a coup d'état. so I request that insed of tearing the community assunder you restore what damge has been done and put everyone back to their right fully elected place.HMZ Government 02:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry you feel that way. This is not a matter of politics or power, this is about the MicroWiki community of users. What damage do you speak of? Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) First of all, Your Majesty, please calm down. I don't think what they're trying to do is divide the wiki community. Frankly, I think what they are doing is just have someone here who may moderate the archives and ask people to kindly move to the new wiki. I myself want only for people to move over and for our community to be united. However, I think the continuous moving of the MicroWiki has already divided the community. We have already lost several prominent members. I'm not saying that this will improve the situation, but for now it could provide a way for us to clear up any questions and confusion that others may have and point them in the right direction. That is simply my opinion of what I think is going on. If I am completely off, then may the heavenly spirits strike me where I stand. ~''Madam'' Secretary of State Victoria Bristow Starland 04:09 November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think the new wiki's aren't the greatest so I am going to centralize my work here. However, if you are going to assemble a new admin team, they need to be able to sift out the trouble makers lik Pugguinia and Danvania. They also need to be quite handy at copy editing as this wiki has a fair few problems that need to be rectified. A copy editor and someone veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery calm would be ideal B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 13:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. calm yourself your Majesty Question Why do you not want to moove? ﻿ :I think Mr. Fyrst desires a community that is friendly, "unlike" the old wiki. I don't know, really :S :--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 02:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I actually want to remain active both here and at Microwiki.co.cc. Both of them are great communities, and shouldn't go to waste. :) Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Withdrawal of Nomination I wish to unilateraterally withdraw my nomination as admin of this Wiki. This move was dirty and underhanded, and this Wiki was abandoned for a good reason, and the move was also voted for by the community. This is an insult to the work that Mr Fish and I have put in to the new site, and this is an insult to the community itself. We have moved to microwiki.co.cc, and will not be moving back. Thank you. --Demontux 10:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry you feel that way about this. Many of you have done a great job with the new wiki. This was not intended as an insult, but rather as wise usage of what has been provided. It is the people's choice whether they wish to stay here, stay at microwiki.co.cc, or both. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh please, the community voted to leave a month ago. You yourself voted I don't mind the new skin and we should tolerate it, but I will yield to a community decision...This is yielding to a community decision? I'd hate to see what happens when you ignore the community decision. Aldrich Lucas talk • 20:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Mr. Lucas, you do realize Mr. Reinhardt has accepted a nomination right. I think that says it all. ~''Madam'' Secretary of State Victoria Bristow Starland 20:32 November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::...Okay, I'll give you the fact that you don't ever go on the OAM Forums. But seriously...read this thread, in particular this post. Reinhardt hardly loves Wikia and Kyng right now. Aldrich Lucas talk • 20:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I will read it. But in case u did not read the post below this one. Cajak clearly has accepted the nomination for admin on this wiki as well. ~''Madam'' Secretary of State Victoria Bristow Starland 20:59 November 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand your logic, gentlemen. You said yourself that prominent members (such as yourselves and Mr. Fish) have abandoned this community, so why do you care if it gets new leadership, or if members continue to edit here? They are free to do so, as I see it. No one was forced to move. And Aldrich, I think that the Kyng has the authority and privilege to do as he pleases regarding this community. HolySalanianEmpire 23:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Nomination accepted I'd like to accept the nomination as Administrator :) --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hang on... I, like so many others on MicroWiki, have endured the move to ShoutWiki, Referata and finally our own dedicated website. I thought we'd agreed to leave Wikia alone, so why's it lighting up with activity again? Not a criticism or anything, I'm just really confused. Mind you, I find myself coming back here, typing articles and then taking the HTML code back to our site. We need a better editor on that one, something like what we have here on Wikia? If someone could enlighten me as to why Wikia's suddenly the place to be, I would be very appreciative. Daniel Anderson, Premier of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco since 2010. Nemine Contradicente. 21:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :The new MicroWiki is open for business, but this original one is also staying open for anyone who wishes to continue editing here. I hope this answers any questions you have. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 21:05, November 18, 2010 (UTC)